Try Everything
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: TRUE SEQUEL TO "REBIRTH." Skele-Frisk has had a bit of a rough time getting used to her monster body. And to make matters worse, she's got to deal with Chara's teasings, her relationship, and Somthing coming out from darkness.
1. Past Sins

**Arc 1: Ring Ring**

 **Part 1: Past Sins**

* * *

 _3 months since the end of_ "Rebirth"

"You have _2_ new messages." Frisk's phone announced. Frisk played the messages.

"Heya is anyone there…?" Sans's voice announced. "well, i'll just leave a message…so…it's been a while. the queen returned, and is ruling the underground. she's enstated a new policy…all the humans that fall down here will not be treated as enemies…but as friends. it's probably for the best anyway. the human souls the king gathered…seem to have disappeared."

"Flowey right?" Chara interrupted. Frisk let out a sigh and nodded. "Wasn't that your last 'neutral route' as the fans call it?" Chara inquired. Frisk nodded once again.

"so, uh, that plan ain't happening anytime soon."

"Ain't ain't a word 'cause it ain't make sense Sans." Chara commented trying to make Frisk laugh. Frisk did let out a chuckle, letting Chara know she did something right.

"but even though people are heartbroken over the king…"

"Dad…" Frisk and Chara both whispered.

"...and things are looking grim for our freedom…" *Click*

"Message saved in archives." The phone announced. "Next message."

The next message was the exact same. Frisk clicked the message into the archives of her phone when Sans got to the part about freedom. "I need a hot shower." Frisk announced and walked out of her room straight into the bathroom.

Chara let out a gulp as more messages began to appear.

* * *

 **Yup this is the OFFICIAL sequel to** _ **. Ask Skele Frisk and Ghost Chara**_ **, while in the same cannon as** _ **Rebirth**_ **, it's not the true sequel. But I will still take requests from people if they want to show more SansXFrisk fluff after the Arcs. If you want more information next chapter, let me now in the Reviews and I will see you all later! Bye bye!**


	2. Run, run, run, run, run, run, run away

**Arc 1: Ring Ring**

 **Part 2: Run, run, run, run, run, run, run away**

* * *

The day had been full of past nuetral runs. Each getting progresivly worse and worse. Papyrus asking about his friends coming back as king…Mettaton not even _caring_ …The Annoying Dog being president? Okay, some of them were…actually there were no good ones. Frisk never stuck around to hear that. She was so, disgusted with herself…

* * *

Frisk listened to the phone's ring. 3 new voicemails.

"Frisk! Listen to me!"

Frisk ignored Chara's pleas. She picked up the phone and put it to her equvilant of her ear. "heya." Sans's usual greeting rang through… "is anyone there…? well, I'll just leave a message…" Frisk curled up into the fetal position.

"Frisk…"

"so…it's been a while. the queen returned, and attempted to resume ruling the underground. she enstated a new policy…all the humans that fell down here would not be treated as enimies…but as friends."

A pause to which Frisk replied by biting down on her lower teeth. "but people REALLY didn't like that policy. because of you," Frisk flinched. _All your fault. You could've saved them. You just HAD to do No Mercy. You Genocidal Megalomaniac!_ The voice rang through both Chara's and Frisk's heads.

"not only was the king gone…but the human souls had gone missing as well…along with the life of undyne, their greatest hero. nobody wanted to see that happen again. so the people started a rebellion to overthrow the queen."

"N-not mom…" Frisk sobbed.

"but, she, uh, pretty much gave up when she relized. so she went back to the ruins. the underground's basically uneasy anarchy now. everyone's trying to live life like they always have…but it's not really easy, you know? when all of your hope has pretty much been thrown away…but hey! it's not all bad! when the queen went back to the ruins…i decided to go with her."

Frisk's eyes became black sockets as red tears streamed down her eyes. Here she was fauning over some guy, who she'd tortured over, and over, and over. And he didn't remember. _I'm a sicko aren't I? Just some weak sicko who plays with people like toys and discards them when they get boring…_

"and i took out some books from the library too. so she won't have to read the same ones. she's a good roomie. we have a lot of fun."

Frisk sobbed into a pillow, she couldn't put the phone down. Literally, it was like something kept it in her hand and held the hand to her head so she could listen to everything that she did.

"you know. sometimes the queen talks about…how she'd like to see you again. isn't that nice?" Frisk knew Sans was being sarcastic. He hates sarcasm, and can't hide it well. "i don't have the heart to tell her what you did. do you know how she'd react? if i told her that 'cause she protected you…you went on to kill my brother…?" Frisk shivered. "anyway, never come back here. you are not welcome. later."

"END OF MESSAGE. TO DE-" The phone began. "MESSAGE SAVED IN ARCHIVES. YOU HAVE '2' UNHEARD MESSAGES. NEXT MESSAGE."

"alright, i've got the number."

"H-hey…" Alphys's os so familiar stuttering rang. "S-so…You're the one who killed all my friends. I just called to tell you. **I hate you.** "

"MESSAGE SAVED IN ARCHIVES. YOU HAVE '1' UNHEARD MESSAGE. NEXT MESSAGE."

"heya. is anyone there…? well, i'll just leave a message…it's been a while, huh? things have gotten pretty bad here. everyone considered a leader disappeared overnight. it's gotten so quiet. there's a bad feeling over everyone. like everyone's just going to die here, trapped."

"MESSAGE SAVED IN ARCHIVES. YOU HA-"

Frisk hung up. She let out a sigh. "Chara, I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"You wo-"

"You don't know that!" Frisk walked to her closet. "Never though I'd have to use these again." She took out her trusty stick and a piece of striped cloth. She walked down the stairs of the empty house. She put in a slice of piece of ButterscotchCinnamon Pie, some of Papyrus's spaghetti, and some Hot cats.

"Frisk." Chara said in a warning tone. Frisk ignored her as she put everything into her hackysack.

"No crime, nor good deed will I do again."

"What?"

"I'm becoming a hobo."

"Frisk, you can't make a living by becoming a hobo!"

"I can play instruments. I've owned a few without people knowing."

"I know, your orgel, your banjo, and your harmonica." Chara relized something, and tried to distract Frisk with a joke. "It's almost as if you were destined to be a hobo."

"Thought I'd be that after trying to find my way back to the school group's trip to Mt. Ebott." Frisk picked up the instuments. "Let's go before Sans gets back." Frisk paused time and began to walk.

* * *

 **Who ever spots the "Wicked" reference gets a brownie!**


	3. Just Let Go

**Arc 1: Ring, Ring**

 **Part 3: Just Let Go (song chapter)**

* * *

Frisk began to play songs on her iPod. It was on 'shuffle.' " _It's time to get moving, time to have no more fun._ " Frisk sang along, adding her own flare into it. " _There's no time to hang around, our adventure's just begun. I don't have that many friends except my soul one._ "

" _We have to leave everyone, behind_ ," Chara joined in, " _We're on the run_." It was a musical interlude and Frisk played on her harmonica as they walked up to some train tracks. A train passed them and Frisk flung herself into it.

" _We're on the run_." Chara sang as Frisk continued the main lyrics.

" _I wish I couldn't care about my past runs_."

" _We're on the run_."

" _Well I guess those things were not meant for fun._ "

" _We're on the run_."

" _I wish that I could say that there's no better place than home_."

" _But home's a place we no longer know~_ " Chara and Frisk dueted. " _That's why we're on the run_."

"Let's try to find a better song, shall we Frisk?" Chara randomly picked a song on the cubed device with no screen. _All in Mouse's Night_ by: Genesis began to play. "Huh, I didn't know you were into Genesis."

"Eh, I don't really listen to all the songs. A few, I like." Chara skipped the song. _American Pie_ played instead.

"I feel that this fits better."

" _That I could make those people dance_." Frisk sang along to the song. " _Maybe they'd be happy for a while_."

"Are you going to sing to every song?" Chara asked pausing the iPod.

"Depends."

Chara smirked and began searching for one of her favorite songs. It reminded her of why she did everything that was frowned upon. " _It was Homecoming Night, at my high school_." The iPod blared out.

"Chara no."

" _Everyone was there it was totally cool_."

"Chara, I swear to God!"

" _I was so excited, I almost wet my jeans!_ "

"Why did I even put this song on here!"

" _My best friend Debbie, was homecoming queen! She looked so pretty in pink chiffon!_ "

"Why is it always pink for girls? Why not blue like Cinderella?"

" _Riding the float with her tiara on, holding this humungous boqet in her hands! She looked straight out of Disney Land!_ You know that Cinderella ride?"

"She's not Cinderella without a blue dress! Gah!"

" _The crowd was cheering, everyone was stoked._ I mean it was like the whole school was totally coked or something!"

"Why drugs?! Why has that have to be popular?!"

" _The band was playing 'Evergreen.' When all of a sudden, somebody screamed,_ 'Look out! The Homecoming Queen's got a Gun!'"

"Of course! Why not? Why not make a terrible, catchy song that I don't know how it got onto my iPod about shooting people!"

" _Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen's got a gun! Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen has got a gun! Debbie's smiling, and waving her gun Picking off cheerleaders one by one Oh! Buffy's pom poms just blew to bits, Oh no, Misty's head just did the splits! My best friend is on a shooting spree, Stop it, Debbie, you're embarrassing me!_ "

" _That's_ what you're worried about!? What a lousy 'friend.'"

" _How could you do what you just did?_ Are you having a really bad period?"

"Okay that line was pretty funny!" Frisk giggled.

" _Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen's got a gun! Everybody run, the Homecoming Queen has got a gun! Stop it, Debbie, you're making a mess. Powder burns all over your dress._ "

"Why are they worried about the powder on the dress and the mess? What about Debbie's LOVE?"

"An hour later, the cops had arrived."

Frisk paused the iPod. "Why didn't that happen to us?"

"What?" Chara asked.

"During the Genocide route. How come the only people doing their jobs were Sans and Undyne? W-we're we just too strong?"

"Possibly."

"B-but, I died to everyone, so many times! Even Papyrus! Yet people say that love is better than LOVE."

"Oh, Frisk…" The trian stopped abruptly. "We need to go now."

"What?"

"Train inspection! Come on! To the mountain!" Char began leading Frisk to a mountain so they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

"Here." Chara panted. Frisk felt the trees. She walked in and looked at the trees.

"These trees remind me of, magic residue. Feel."

Chara felt it. "Frisk, what are you doing? What are you humming?"

" _Vines twisted high on the mountain tonight_ "

"Not that song…"

" _There was no one to be seen_ "

"It's so over done!"

" _This is a kingdom of isolation, And it looks like we're the queens_.

" _The wind is howling like the abyss I feel inside. Try to keep it in, heaven knows I can't…_ "

"Okay, your parody is pretty origional…"

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal don't feel, don't let it show… Well now they know!_ "

At this point Chara joined in. " _Just let go. Just let go. Can't fight them anymore…_

" _Just let go. Just let go. Turn away and slam the doors._

" _I don't care, what they're going to say._ " Red magic swayed over the mountain side, causing small bones to come out of the ground. " _Let myself pull through. My sins always felt heavy anyway…_ "

During the so called "musical interlude," Frisk began letting her powers create bones like…"A barracade…" Chara realized.

" _It's funny how this distance, makes me feel alright. And the urge to fight that controlled me. It's not pulsing tonight!_

" _Time to see what I can do, Test my magic and break through. No right, No wrong, No rules to break me! I'm free!_

" _Just let go! Just let go! I'm now one with the moon in sky!_

" _Just let go! Just let go! They'll never see me cry!_

" _Here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let the bones protect!_ "

Frisk started creating a more complicated structure. Much similar to a box-like castle jail. Her Determined Blasters on top of towers as she shoved magic food down her throat to re-fuel herself.

" _My magic flurries thru the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in shattered fractals all around! And one thought hardens in a strong blast!_

" _But I cannot go back, my sins still last!_

" _So let go! Just let go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

" _Just let go! Just let go! The perfect girl, never was!_

" _Now I stand, and judgement I will pay! Let the bones keep me in! My sins felt heavy anyway…_ " With that, Frisk finished the structure and shut herself off from the end of the maze of a jail she created.

* * *

 **The first song was a parody of "On the Run," by Rebecca Sugar.**

" **All in a Mouse's Night," was written by Genesis.**

" **American Pie," was written by Don McLean and covered by Madonna**

" **Home Coming Queen's Got a Gun" was written by Julie Brown**

 **The last song was a parody of "Let It Go" and owned by Disney.**

 **I own only the parody lyrics to the song. Copyright. Don't steal, kids.**


	4. Missing you

**Arc 1: Ring Ring**

 **Part 4: Don't Even Bother**

* * *

Sans walked into the house, a pack of spider jelly donuts in his hand. He also had a note on the inside of the box attached to a box of pocky. He went to Frisk's room and knocked on the door. "f-frisk?" Gah! He was stuttering! _play it cool sans. frisk is one of your best friends. and your crush. and she has a ghost friend that hangs out with her 24/7. compleatly and totally normal._

Who was he kidding? He liked the looks of Frisk ever since she was human and he had that dinner at the hotel. Both were around the same age and Sans really started to notice her. He was pretty sure she had a crush too. He looked back to the day when he relized Frisk was a skeleton. The start of the day had led to a stage where Skele-Frisk had shown her tounge. Skeletons showing their tounges had to deal with gicmons. Basically monster hormones. Since she showed it after blushing at Sans.

"frisk?" Sans asked again. "frisk are you giving me the silent treatment?" No answer. "frisk, if you're in there, say something." Sans put his hand on the handle. "frisk, i'm comin in." The door wasn't locked. Sans opened the door. Everything was strewn about. That was abnormal for Frisk. A few things misplaced sure, but strewn about? She wasn't like Sans with his room. She was more like Undyne.

"frisk, where are you?" Sans dialed his Speeddial #3 contact.

* * *

"my name is sans." the phone rang. "i'm a skeleton and i like puns. ketchup is great, and my bro is just the coolest. papyrus is makng me put lyrics to my theme. i'm kinda bored, but as long it makes him happy. you seem alri-" Frisk cut her phone off.

"Frisk, Sans might be worried about you." Chara gave Frisk a hug.

"I want to protect him Chara."

"Frisk…"

"Chara…"

"But you love him. And he loves you."

"Familial love Chara. Plus, if he loves me, he'll listen to me."

"Or try to find out what's wrong and get sad once he relizes you've left."

"Chara…?"

"Yes Frisk?"

"…I can't feel my legs."

"That's what you get for sitting on them all day and crying!" Chara hit Frisk playfully in the back of her skull.

* * *

"Hi~ This is Frisk I can't come to the phone right now, so leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"sans, you know the number. heya frisk. i saw you didn't leave a note telling us where ya went. so come back asap. i've got those donuts you like~" Sans hung up, blushing blue. Why did he end it like that? He looked to the the time Frisk would return. A scenario played out in his head.

* * *

" _Sans! I got your message! You got donuts?"_

" _only the best for you and i to share~"_

" _Cool!" Frisk opens the box and takes a bite out of a donut. She notices the box of pocky and note. "You got the Cookies and Cream I like! What's with the note?"_

" _i_ donut _know how to tell you this, and i know my puns are_ tear-ible _but i just wanted to say, Knock Knock, I_ a-door _you."_

" _Sans, that super cheesy."_

" _you didn't cut it did you?"_

" _Ahahahahaha! No! Silly goose!"_

" _i'm not a goose, i'm a skeleton~"_

" _Ahahahahaha!"_

 _Sans puts his arm around Frisk._

* * *

And if things go well,

* * *

 _Frisk's red tounge shows itself. Frisk gets all flustered. Sans makes Frisk face him. Sans puts a pocky stick in Frisk's mouth and he takes the other side of it. Sans shows his blue tounge. He wraps it around the pockey stick inching towards Frisk's face. They begin to kiss after the pocky stick is finished._

* * *

Sans sighed, blushing at the thought. "hopefully…"


	5. Skele-Ton of Worry

**Arc 1: Ring Ring**

 **Part 5: Skele-Ton of Worry**

* * *

Papyrus was starting to call Frisk now. Frisk listened to the tune and began to lament to pass the time. " _You always told me, 'Genocide's dangerous.' Why couldn't I believe it? Until now I thought everything was apprehensive Now I'm really freaking out, What should I do? I didn't want this for you._ " The phone's ringing took over as a musical interlude.

* * *

"NYEH!" Papyrus cried as he heard the too familiar voice mail and dialed again.

"paps, give it a rest, she probably left it home somewhere."

"WE WOULD HEAR IT RINGING SANS! SHE MADE IT MY FAVORITE SONG FROM _STEVEN UNIVERSE_!"

* * *

" _Everyone insisted that life was precious, on this planet of Earth. That ment you, I was supposed to protect you. And then instead I hurt you, What shoud I do? I didn't want this for you_.

"Oo oo oo oo oo~ Oo oo oo oo oo~ Oo OO oo oo oo~ Oo oo oo oo oo~

" _What should I tell you? Are you better off not knowing the trouble I'm in? I don't want you to worry, About what I've did. About where I've been. You don't have to be a part of this. I don't think I want you to be. You don't need this. You don't need me._ "

"Frisk! Stop moping around!" Chara yelled. "If you want to protect them, let them help you!"

"They can't understand RESETS Chara! Only Determined human souls can! Monsters can't handle Determination!"

"What about the Amalgamates?"

"Their bodies melted! Plus, they lost DETERMINATION."

Chara sighed and waited on the top of one of the watch towers. "That girl needs to get her sh*t together, or so help me, I'll drag Sans and smash their faces together." Chara mumbled as they looked out the tower. Wishing that they could leave this place and tell everyone. But that didn't happen, and Frisk started shivereing without Chara there.

* * *

 **The song parody used in this was a parody of Rebecca Sugar's song "Full Disclosure." Don't steal this.**


	6. Travelin' Lover

**Hooray! I've just turned another year on June 7th, and to give a gift, I'll give you the next chapters RAPID FIRE! Like a Steven Bomb!**

* * *

Sans looked out to the horizen line. "frisk, where are you?" He asked himself. This was definitally not like her. She'd been away for 36 hours now, causing her parents to panic, Undyne to destroy all the couches, Alphys to eat all her Instant Noodles. It was chaos. Sans just needed to get away from it all. Of course, he took his phone with him to make sure if somebody called him they wouldn't panic. He got a message form one of his Twitter friends. A person named Gloria, who was a big fan of maonsters and a good friend of the Dreemurr households, had tweeted a video of a spooky black castle attacking her.

Sans played the video. "Alright, so, I was on my usual hiking route and I found this. I decided to take a video! The, what are those, gargoyels? They look strange."

 _Those look like Frisk's dragon heads!_ Sans thought to himself.

"Now," The heads turned toward Gloria. "Oh, oh dear…"

"LEAVE! NOW! BEFORE WE ATTACK!" Frisk's voice resonated.

"Frisk sweetie is that-"

The Dragon heads fired. Letting Gloria run away screaming. "Oh, people need to see this. That way this hiking pass will be blocked off!" Gloria cried.

Sans sighed. Why was Frisk attacking people?

* * *

"FRISK!" Chara yelled. "What the f*ck! Did you actually try to kill Gloria!?"

"They were warning shots."

"THEY ALMOST HIT HER!"

"Right but they didn't."

*Frisk

*Check

*LV 1

*ATK .001 DEF 70

*An unsure pacifist.

"Still okay." Frisk mumbled to herself. "But not for long."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans was showing everyone the video. "Th-that hypothesis might be c-correct S-Sans. The only living monsters that could possibly do that structure would be skeletal boss monsters. I-It does fit with the circumstances."

"then let's go get our frisk back!" Sans cheered.

"Yeah!" Undyne and Papyrus pumped their fists in the air.

"Hold on." Toriel replied. "Those skulls must know about when people will be coming…How do we get past them? We need a plan."

"Sans," Asgore asked. "How well do you think you 'Gaster Blasters,' can go up against those things?"

"the Gaster Blasters? probably a tiny bit stronger, since i've used 'em more."

"PERFECT!" Papyrus yelled. "TO THE FRISK'S CASTLE!" Papyrus led on. He'd been on that same path with Gloria, so he was bound to know the place.

* * *

Chara could sense them coming as Frisk just stared at a wall. "Frisk, I'm going to go look out for any intruders."

"You do that…"

Chara waited outside the structure. Sans was running, a first from what Chara saw, and he ran over to them. "Sans!" Chara cheered.

"chara? where's frisk?"

"Inside. I think she needs help. SPECIAL help. Please try."

"that's the plan. we need to take those out." Sans pointed to the Blasters.

"Then do it. Frisk is probably too caught up in brooding."

Sans blasted the Determined Blasters and door wide open. Sans smiled as he saw a striped cloth, he knew it belonged to Frisk. "she's here!" Sans ran in without them. But they quickly caught up with the skeleton. Ready to get through the structure.


	7. Glad You Came

Frisk looked outside. Feeling like the sky fell on her. She couldn't let them see her like this. A part of her said, 'make a knife, a sharp bone. Kill them! Kill them harder!'

"NO!" Frisk's cry resonated through the castle.

"frisk!" Sans called and ran to try to find her.

"Trip wire!" Chara shouted. Sans didn't hear them and tripped over the wire. The wall opened up revealing 2 bone big cats growling at everyone.

Toriel and Asgore started up their fire magic. "Don't worry about us!" Toriel said as Asgore began to shoot fire from his palms. "Hurry and find Frisk!"

* * *

The voice, the GENOCIDAL MANIAC was back, and wrapping its dark mist around her throat. Despite not needing air in her skeletal body, she felt as if it was a noose and tried to get it off of her neck. 'No need to fight dearie…'

"SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" It was possessing her body. She began to cough out liquid black and red magic. "STOP IT! NO!" Her body thrashed and contorted.

"There," a double voice that came out of Frisk's mouth came out. "Isn't that better?"

"I TOLD YOU TO _**GET. A. WAY!**_ " Frisk forced it out of her body. But it still fought to take control.

'You're such a crybaby. You've lost all your friends.' it purred. 'You're one of a kind, and no one understands but me. I can give you DETERMINATION. You can reset. I can see those cry baby tears coming back.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Chara realized their transparence was fading. One of their hands could go through the other!

Alphys shrieked and Undyne brought a spear out.

"wait!" Sans cried out. He blocked the hand that they could see. This is what Chara feared. If they see them, would they try to kill them? They were scared. "you can't hurt them!" Sans was still blocking the hand.

"I TOLD YOU TO _**GET. A. WAY!**_ " Frisk's voice rang again.

"frisk! don't worry! we'll help!" Sans began to run taking the hand with him and causing Alphys, Papyrus, and Undyne to chase him.

"SANS! STOP! OBVIOUS PUZZLE AHEAD!" Sans did stop as his brother ran past him and began to look at the puzzle. There were panels with different animals. Dragons, Cats, Dogs, Horses, Rabbits, and others. "LET'S SEE, THESE ANIMALS ALL MUST HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON. EXCEPT ONE THING-"

A shriek and Flowey like laugh caught Papyrus off guard. "hurry!"

"HANG ON!" Papyrus threw a bone at the Dragon. The Dragon stone fell into the floor and the path opened up. "I KNEW IT WAS THE MYTHOLOGICAL BEAST!" Papyrus cheered as Sans ran past.

"frisk!" Sans nearly had fearful blue tears fall from his sockets.

* * *

"I'm impressed. Even for a monster, you're still determined." Frisk, again, threw out the creature and focused magic to blast it to oblivion.

She collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Chara was becoming more and more physical. And it was getting bad. "Sans! Go down there! I need to check on Frisk!"

"do that Chara!" Chara smiled before floating off to Frisk's room.

"Sans!" Undyne shouted. "Stop running off like that!"

"Y-yeah. P-papyrus is staying b-behind, b-but we have to stick together!"

"no, i need to speak with frisk alone first. you keep an eye out for goons i'll be heading to her."

"Wha-" Undyne started, but Alphys held her back and shook her head. If this wasn't a serious moment, Alphys would be squealing.

* * *

"Frisk? Frisk? C'mon get up-" Chara saw that Frisk was listening to the calls and trying to cry herself to sleep. "Frisk…" Chara nuzzled the skeleton as familial as the ghost could. They picked Frisk up, and Frisk curled into the fetal position. Chara smacked the phone out of Frisk's hands. "Stop making yourself feel like trash!"

"But I am trash."

"Frisk, you are an adorkable skeleton with a crush on your best friend, you have a shady past and are in depression, but that doesn't make you trash. Even if you chilled with Napstablook that one time and nearly became one with the universe. You are amazing."

"Then why did I nearly commit Genocide?"

"WE WERE BEING CONTROLLED! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"What about the neutral routes where I killed people? Despite everything, it was still me!" Frisk let red tears escape her eyes. "I mean just listen to these!" Frisk pressed play and the room became dead silent apart from Sans sneaking into the room.

"YOU HAVE '1' NEW MESSAGE." The phone announced. Frisk looked at the phone. Sans, 6/3 10:59 am. Frisk's heart was a leaping dolphin.

"sans, you know the number. heya frisk. i saw you didn't leave a note telling us where ya went. so come back asap. i've got those donuts you like~"

Frisk looked at the phone with solemn fondness. Before saving it in the arcives to get to the others and listen to them all the way.

"heya. is anyone there…? well, i'll just leave a message."

* * *

 **Due to copyright issues, and because I would want to find these all out yourselves, I will not place the Neutral route Phone Calls here. Go find out yourself, by playing the game, going on the interwebs, or just let yourself be shrouded in mysteries so we can finally have those again. To quote Toby Fox himself, "Have some respect, and don't spoil the game. It's impossible to have mysteries nowadays because of nosy people like** _ **you**_ **. Please keep all of this between us. If you post it online, I won't make anymore secrets. NO ONE WILL BE IMPRESSED. It will be** _ **your fault**_ **. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

* * *

Frisk just stared at Chara. Not noticing Sans right behind her until she saw his legs set beside hers and him putting his arms around her waist. She was too busy crying to be embarrassed by a (not so) secret crush. "now is that why you ran away?" Sans asked, resting his chin on top of her head. "because of all those things in the past?"

"You don't understand! I killed so many people Sans! _I_ did that-"

"that was not you." Sans interrupted. "there was no way that could've been you. i've seen ya through ev'ry timeline, ya always showed through and it was something else that killed everyone."

Frisk didn't believe him and he knew it. "It was always-"

Sans cut her off again by taking his thumb and fore finger to her equivalent of her chin and forced her to look at him as he tilted his head toward her. Gosh why did they have to be so attractive! Chara floated away, to give them space. From the ways Sans shouted back in the corridors and nearly let his fat blue tears fall out, Chara knew that Sans was attracted to Frisk the same way Frisk was attracted to him. If they'd been in timelines where they hadn't seen each other, but remembered from the timelines, there was no doubt they would RESET, depending on who had that power. But that was never the case and they always knew each other.

Sans let his thumb travel up Frisk's cheekbone to wipe away her tears. He then took her by the hand and got her to get up with him. But Sans had a trick up his sleeve. "whoops, too lazy." He fell down and dragged Frisk down with him so she was laying on top of him.

"Sans!" Frisk tried to off of him, but Sans held her back with one of his arms, held the back of her neck with the other, and had his legs around hers, pinning them to the ground. The most she could do was wiggle her hips, causing Sans to drool just a touch. He used his magic to make the room darker, that way Frisk's and Sans's eyes were the only things to light it up. Frisk let out a whimper as her face began to flush and glow red due to her magic.

"i'd never dream of hurting you frisk." Sans reassured. To prove his point, he gently pulled Frisk in as he sat his head up for a kiss. Frisk immediately let herself fall into it as she kissed him back. She didn't need to draw away as skeleton's didn't need to breath, which she was grateful for. She pawed at Sans's jaket, a flush of heat and magic filling her system. They both were so happy, in this moment of confession, that they didn't realize that they'd begun to french kiss. With Sans's blue tounge and Frisk's red. They both drew away when they noticed glowing coming from along their chest. Their souls, they looked like their souls were hugging each other. It was, actually kind of adorable.

Frisk's smaller, pinkish hued soul, being wrapped around Sans's more violet hued soul. Sans let Frisk get off of him to lay at his side. He still had an arm around her, clutching beneath her front ribs, as they just watched the souls in awe. It was _magical_ , as if the souls had minds of their own. Frisk's soul nudged up to Sans's soul. Almost cat like as it kept nuzzling and rubbing against it. "Weird huh?" Frisk commented.

"well, souls _are_ weird. they're the very culmination of your being."

"Mmm." Frisk began to nod off as she curled up against Sans. Sans nodded off shortly after and the structure slowly started to fade away.

* * *

Toriel and Asgore were the first to notice it. The red magic fading into the ground, causing the 2 to actually gently float to the ground. "They must've found Frisk and told her to get rid of this place." Toriel thought aloud.

* * *

"AWW…BUT I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH ALL THE PUZZLES!" Papyrus complained.

* * *

Undyne had picked up Alphys and bounced in joy when she saw the sight before the 2. Frisk and Sans hugging, Sans clutching Frisk as if he was protecting her from a storm. "That's so adorable!" Undyne shouted.

The structure became a clearing in the forest and everyone was able to see each other. And the adorableness.


	8. Pocky

Sans woke up in Frisk's room, same position they'd fallen asleep together when they were in Frisk's prison. The were on the carpeted floor with a _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ blanket thrown over them. Sans blushed and tried to move away without waking up Frisk. He carefully unwound his arms from her back and moved his legs so the two skeletons weren't entwining them.

"Aww…The newlywed is leaving his wife?" Chara asked Sans as he reached for Frisk's arms that were around his neck.

"w-we're not married!" Sans shouted at Chara causing Frisk to stir a bit. She blinked her eyes open a bit as she looked at Sans.

"Who's not married?" Frisk asked, rubbing her eyes. Her arms were no longer holding Sans.

"Well," Chara continued. "I'll be in the closet as you 2 do, whatever it is that couples do." Chara's body, indeed, faded into the closet wall.

Frisk blinked the sleep from her eye sockets. "The heck was Chara talking about?"

"don't know." Sans said with a wink.

"Ah, gosh, how long were we out for?"

"still don't know."

Frisk's red, hypnotic eyes locked with Sans' white pupils. He didn't realize how pretty they were until up at this moment. He suppressed a shudder, but didn't look away. "Sans?" Frisk finally asked after what felt like an eternity.

"yeah?" Sans replied, trying not to stutter. How come she was so much prettier than what he remembered?

Her eyes blinked leaving her eye sockets half-lidded. She tore away her gaze from his, letting Sans relax a bit. "You left a message on my phone." Sans suppressed his blush of embarrassment. "D-do you still…want to share it?" She looked back to Sans.

"oh, the package? only if you want to. i wouldn't be surprised if you wanted it all yourself." He gave her another wink.

"You know you're terrible at hiding embarrassment right Sans?" She tilted her head at him. "You don't get embarrassed or flustered often, so you can't really hide that blue blush of yours." She brought her hand to his cheek. Sans flushed blue, knowing that he couldn't hide it from her. Gosh darnit, she was the #1 Flirt Master in the Underground! Flirting was how she got out of memorable battles for her. She didn't flirt with Papyrus of course, but she said that she had an uncanny ability to flirt with monsters. They were just less judgemental to her beliefs. Now, she wasn't just flirting. Sans knew that Frisk was in love with him, and she was now openly showing it.

"uh, y'know, i had a surprise in the package that i really wanted you to see." Sans told her as he realized how close she was getting.

"Really? Well, here's something I want _you_ to _have_." She kissed him with passion, but leaned away from Sans and got off of his lap in a short time after. Leaving Sans longing for more. "So, where'd you put the-" Frisk was cut off by Sans picking her up Bridal style.

"i'll get it for you." Sans lowered his voice in such a way that caused Frisk to blush.

Chara internally groaned. This was going to be a long lovey-dovey day wasn't it?

Sans, still carrying Frisk, found where he put the package of Muffet's donuts. "i, wanted to get them to ya fresh but,"

Frisk looked away and tried to roll out of Sans grasp. He readjusted and used his blue magic on her. "oh no, i'm not having that. you're under my watch now. don't want ya to bolt again." He plopped down and opened the box.

He handed one to her. She was about to take it with her hand, but Sans put it in her mouth, causing her to blush red. He chuckled and rubbed his skull to hers, giving off a soft blue light. Chara pretended to gag, but Sans used blue magic on what little of a soul fragment they had, and set them into the closet without Frisk noticing. Frisk was chewing on the pocky stick, but Sans bit onto it.

 _Oh my gosh he's flirting back! Oh gosh no one's done this before! What do I do!?_ Frisk knew that she was acting tsundere, but she's never been flirted _with_ before. Oh gosh what was she to do?

Sans on the other hand, creeped forward and went to insert his tongue into Frisk's mouth. Frisk liked it, but didn't, it was so sudden and earlier _he'd_ been the one flustered! Oh, this relationship was going to be blushing contests and flirtatious knock knock jokes and puns and sweets and…

Frisk couldn't wait for another taste of it.


End file.
